Heaven On Earth
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Victor Creed gets into heaven somehow (Heh, still workin out this plot hole...) and he isn't happy. Too nice for him. When he gets a partner, he's ready to break out. But what's waiting on Earth for them?


Well, It's just a lil' plot bunny I had runnin' round my head... I'll revise and edit it later... get rid of plot holes and such... So, here ya go! Enjoy coughcoughcoughcoughreviewcoughnowcough  
  
Heaven on Earth  
  
"Five years!!" Yelled a very angry Victor Creed. It had been five years since his death and by some unforseen reason he had arrived inside the pearly gates. He had no idea how but he was ready for a change.  
  
"Ugh! I can't STAND IT!! All the frills and white and peace and love! It's sick!" he collasped in a pile next to a sign that said "No Exit, Enterance Only". Judging by the crowd gathering, the new arrivals were due any moment. As the gates opened, people came in including a young man, an old woman, a child with a couple and...  
  
"The FRAIL!" Creed laughed which got him a big smack from the asian mutant.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked the blonde feral, "And ain't you..." The sudden realization made her scream until she was out of breath.  
  
"Oh, maaaan! What did I do to land me downstairs in the big boiler!?" she whined.  
  
"Relax kid, yer in Heaven." he told her and she laughed.  
  
"If I'm in Heaven, why're you here?"  
  
"No idea... but I hate it... too lovey dovey peace and harmony fer me." He pounded a fist into his hand as a horn sounded, calling everyone to an assembly hall. Creed looked around the empty room where he and Jubilee were standing , with the open door to Earth.  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Frail?" he asked.  
  
"Don't call me that, Kitty-Cat! And yeah... Let's do it!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A Week Ago  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Mutie! You'll burn!" Shouted one member of the mob that had formed around Jubilee. She was tied to a pole and the man was getting too close to the straw and hay he'd put around her feet. As it burned, she choked on the black smoke billowing around her and before she knew it, she was unconsious.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"We are gathered here to honor the memory of Miss Jubilation Lee, age 15." Jean cried on Scott's shoulder and Rogue could see Wolvie's heat crack in two.  
  
"Shuga. It'll be all raht." She said softly. He growled and put a single yellow rose on the grave and walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The Present  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Jubilee and Creed walked softly toward the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Ladies first." Jubilee took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, here goes nothin'" and she stepped out into the light as Creed followed behind her.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa! Total head rush!" She said as she stood in the grass in front of Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Students. Her home.  
  
"Well," she said to the feral, "Ya comin' or what?" His eyebrows raised at the invitation.  
  
They started towards the house and as they approached the already open gates, no alarm or request for an I.D was sounded.  
  
"Hmm weird..." The asian mutant mused aloud as they entered the house.  
  
She marched up the stairs to her old friend's room, only to find it empty. She sighed and went to her own. It was just the way she left it. She wondered what her teammates would say at her mysterious return from the dead. She picked up a yellow rose, which had been on her pillow when she had entered, and put it in her hair with her pink glasses.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
That's it, sorry, but I refuse to write unless I get reviews! Sorry folks but I need reviews! C'mon, review! You know you want to! Go! Now! Till next time,  
  
~Moonie 


End file.
